Anne Wheeler & Phillip Carlyle: Rewriting the Stars
by authorsjourney224
Summary: The Greatest Showman: A love story between Anne Wheeler and Phillip Carlyle :)
1. Chapter 1

_**'Rewriting The Stars'**_

Authors Note: Chapter one picks up from the ending of The Greatest Showman...

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The audience applauds swarmed from crowd to crowd as the show came to a spectacular finale. Cheers erupted from the standing ovation of excited men, woman and children looking on at the beloved oddities. The bearded Lady singing from her soul, The Irish Giant stumbling across the stage, General Tom Thumb firing bullets into the air, Elephants balancing on their two front legs and the Greatest Showman's apprentice Phillip Carlyle beaming at the audience. Next to him stood the beautiful trapeze artist Anne Wheeler. Phillip looked over to her and reached his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She smiled as he did. He gazed into her eyes lovingly and pressed his lips to hers. He knew that it was unprofessional of him to pull such a stunt in front of an audience but he couldn't help himself. He was too in love with her to care. He locked his lips to hers not giving a single thought to what others would think. The only thing that mattered to him was what he and she thought, no, only what she thought. He could feel all the eyes of the audience on the two of them but it didn't matter. He loved her with all his heart and no matter how many scowls they would receive nothing could ever change that. When he finally pulled away still holding her in his arms he whispered "I love you." to her and Anne smiled with tears in her eyes. She pressed her lips to his then leaned her forehead against his gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered back to him.

The crowd erupted into their loudest applaud for the evening as the show came to an end. Phillip clutched Anne's hand as they took a bow and smiled at each other realising that this was only the beginning of a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

"Thank you for coming! Be sure to tell your friends and neighbours!" Phillip said to people making their way to the exits. He looked over to Anne who was now out of her costume surrounded by a group of children requesting her autograph. He smiled as one little girl wrapped her arms around her and Anne looked up to smile back at him as she hugged the little girl.

"That was quite the show Mr Carlyle."

"Uh Mr Bennet." Phillip said reaching out to shake the critic's hand. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Phillip said cheerfully.

"I didn't." Mr Bennet said bluntly. Phillip looked at him oddly.

"Ok..." Phillip managed to say. He subtly tried to look past the critics shoulder to see Anne but he seemed to notice as he too was soon turning his head to look at the stunning trapeze artist.

"Very talented isn't she." Mr Bennet said to Phillip.

"Very." Phillip agreed finding himself lost at the sight of her. She was still signing autographs along with Lettie and the others.

"I hope you know the risk you are taking by being in love with her and performing stunts like the one you did tonight in front of a crowd... how public that move was indeed." Mr Bennet said. "You must be very brave."

This broke Phillip from his gaze as he turned to glare at the critic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phillip demanded.

"A wealthy, young white man such as yourself associating yourself with a black woman... it would ruin your reputation." Mr Bennet said. Phillip felt the anger inside him build. He clenched his fist so tightly wanting to strike it across the critics face. It took all the strength inside of him not to.

"I don't care what anyone has to say about my relationship with Anne. I love her and no amount of protests could ever change that." Phillip stated.

"Mmmm... I just hope you know what you're getting into. Goodnight Mr Carlyle." Mr Bennet said and walked away. Phillip scowled after him and then Anne was suddenly by his side.

"You okay?" she asked him rubbing a palm against his shoulder. Phillip turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah... I'm fine." he said. He grasped both her hands and leaned forward to kiss her. Their kiss became passionate as their lips moulded into each others like two pieces of a puzzle that came together. Both could feel the love they felt for each other and it built with every moment they shared.

"Anne!" a voice called out interrupting their kiss. The pair broke apart to see W.D standing by the exit.

"I have to go now." Anne said sadly. Phillip pouted and grasped her hands tighter.

"You should come live with me." he said bringing her hands to his lips and placing a gentle kiss against the back of each palm. Anne smiled at his request.

"Maybe." she said. She gave him one last kiss goodbye before she departed and left to go home with her brother.

Phillip smiled after her and once she was gone he began to lock up the circus.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Be sure to leave reviews if you want me to continue writing this story :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Rewriting The Stars'**_

 _Authors Note: Although not many people are interested in this topic of fan fiction so I have realised as I have done research possibly because it comes up as an error every time I try to place this story under "Movie: The Greatest Showman" category, I am still happy to continue writing this as there are not many but a few of you who are really enjoying this story :) Which is all the audience an author needs :) I love the love story between Anne and Phillip in the Greatest Showman so I am more then happy to continue writing my interpretation of what their future would look like :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

It was nearing seven o'clock of the evening and Phillip was seated in a carriage being pulled by two zebras conducted by a scrawny, little man gripping the reigns. Phillip spent most of the journey checking his watch and counting down the minutes as they came and went. He was dressed in a fine black tux with a matching bowtie, ironed until there was not a crinkle left exposed.

"Right here." Phillip called out to the coachman. The carriage stopped outside of a small two story apartment. The coachman looked surprised to be there. It looked old and rundown but Anne had told Phillip that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Phillip got out of the carriage and walked up the porch to knock on the front door. As soon as his knuckles touched the wood the door swung open. W.D stood in the doorway standing a foot higher than Phillip and then some when he lifted his chin.

"Uh... Hi W.D... I'm here to pick up Anne." Phillip said rather awkwardly. W.D eyed Phillip up and down as if Phillip needed his approval before he could even move a muscle.

"Anne! Carlyle's here." W.D called out.

"I'm coming." Phillip heard Anne call back in a sort of rushed tone from upstairs. While they waited for her Phillip tried to avert eye contact with W.D by looking at a pot plant hanging from the roof. An awkward silence lasted for what felt like an eternity to Phillip.

"What have you planned for tonight?" W.D asked breaking the silence. Phillip looked at him not prepared or expecting to have a conversation.

"Uh... It's a surprise." Phillip said. W.D narrowed his eyes at Phillip not letting him walk out of the house with his sister in arm without him knowing where they were going.

"I'm treating her to a nice dinner and a show." Phillip said as he noticed the conflict in W.D's face.

"You know, people ain't gonna like it when they see you two together." W.D said. Phillip frowned becoming tired of hearing that statement.

"I'll protect her." Phillip said instantly. W.D nodded knowing that Phillip meant what he said.

"Good." W.D said.

They heard Anne rushing down the stairs and soon she was standing next to her brother in the doorway. Phillip beamed at her delighted at the sight. She wore a long, tight purple dress with black lace that stretched around her shoulders and chest. Phillip was lost for words.

"Ready?" she said to a dazed Phillip.

"Uh... yeah. Yes." Phillip said still smiling.

W.D gave his sister a hug before he stepped out of the doorway and allowed Anne to take Phillip's arm.

"Hey Carlyle... you may be my boss at the circus... but when you're with my sister, you're just like every other punk in this town." W.D said. Anne shot him a look as to tell him to back off, but Phillip was happy to listen.

"Anything happens to her... you know who's coming for you." W.D threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind. I promise you nothing will happen to her." Phillip assured.

"Good." W.D said. And with that Anne and Phillip were soon on their way, their first disapproving look of the night delivered from the coachman.

* * *

Along the journey Phillip gifted Anne with a gorgeous corsage. She lit up when she saw it. Phillip wrapped it around her wrist.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it before... you look beautiful." Phillip said to her. She smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"You too." she said back to him. For the entire journey Phillip held Anne's hand tightly. He was excited to finally take her out on their first date. Even the carriage ride Phillip would consider the perfect date. Anywhere would be perfect just as long as he was with her.

When the carriage finally pulled up outside the theatre and Phillip escorted Anne out, the look on her face when she saw where they were proved that this was not the perfect place for a perfect date.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked her kindly resting a hand on her shoulder. "You said you have always waned to visit the theatre...so I thought..." Phillip began.

"I know... and I have but... remember what happened the last time we came here together?" Anne said to him.

"Hey, don't worry about that." Phillip said to her as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "You're here with me... and I'm here with you. If anyone has something to say about it then let them. I'm happy and you're happy... that's all that matters." Phillip said. He held out his arm smiling and Anne nodded and took it in her own.

* * *

When they approached the man sitting in the box office around came their second look of disapproval for the evening.

"Phillip Carlyle, tickets for two please." Phillip said confidently. The man sighed when he saw who he was with and effortlessly handed the tickets to Phillip.

"Thanks." he said to him. Phillip walked into the theatre looking straight ahead but Anne found herself looking back at the man who gave her a filthy look. Phillip led the way and she followed closely behind. As they entered the theatre a few people who were standing on the steps stopped their conversations to glare at the odd couple. Phillip felt Anne tense and he held her arm tighter as to comfort her.

"We should go back..." Anne whispered to him.

"No. This is our night... your night...let's keep walking. Trust me." he said to her. And she did. They walked right past, Anne feeding off of Phillip's courage. They collected their programmes and entered the theatre. The stage alone was enough to blow Anne away. It was magnificent and huge. It seated a thousand people and had a grand stage to look upon. Phillip smiled as he watched Anne's reaction.

"This way." he said to her leading them to their seats. They squeezed between rows of people all of which frowned upon them.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me." both Phillip and Anne repeated over and over again until at last they could sit.

"We can see everything from up here. What is this show about?" Anne asked Phillip looking through the programme.

"It's one of my favourites. It's a dramatic love story between a man and a woman of two opposing households, and that's all I'm going to tell you. I wouldn't want to spoil your first show, but I have a feeling you're going to love it." Phillip said. Anne smiled eager to discover what this was all about. It was only minutes to go until the show would start and Anne could hardly wait.

"Excuse me ma'am." Anne felt someone tap her shoulder rather roughly with one of the programmes. Instantly she felt violated and Phillip felt it too. She turned her head to see a fat and balding white man sitting just above her.

"Your kind sits back there." the man said pointing to the stalls. "I wasn't sure if you knew... it's hard to see your kind with it being dark in the theatre and all..." the man said.

"No actually, she's sitting here. We paid full price just as you did so no one in this theatre has any right to tell us to sit somewhere else." Phillip said standing from his seat. He wasn't just talking to the man, he was talking to every disapproving face around.

"Oh... didn't realise she was with you..." the man said oddly.

"Well now you do." Phillip stated loud and clear to everyone sitting himself back down. Anne gave him a small smile but Phillip could see the sadness the man's words had left in her eyes. He reached for her hand and clutched it tightly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love you." he mouthed to her. Anne smiled at him finding a small comfort in his words.

The lights dimmed and the show began to start. They held onto each other's hands throughout the show afraid to lose each other in the darkness. Phillip would occasionally look over to Anne during moments in the show but the entire time she had on a poker face. He knew it was all because of one man's words and Anne was sensitive. She was easily offended and emotional which were two qualities that Phillip adored about her. He adored everything about her.

The lights turned back on after two hours as the show had come to an end and people began making their way to the exits.

"Well was it everything you were hoping for?" Phillip asked a stunned Anne. She nodded.

"Everything and more. Thank you." she said to him. They both leaned into kiss but once their lips touched a woman squealed from above them disgusted.

"There are children in this theatre!" she spat. Two young boys stood next to the woman not seeming to care much.

"Momma that's the lady from the circus!" one of the boy's said beaming at Anne and waving at her.

"Ugh! Freaks! That's what makes it even more sickening! Let's go!" the woman said ushering her sons out.

Both Phillip and Anne looked at each other feeling a bit hurt by what the woman had said to them.

"C'mon." Phillip said taking Anne's hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't treat you to dinner..." Phillip said sadly as he and Anne had decided to walk home.

"That's okay. I couldn't stand another person looking at us the way every person in that theatre was anyway." Anne said. "Aside from the scowls I had a great time. The show was lovely. I still prefer ours though." Anne said. Phillip chuckled.

"I have to agree with you on that one." he said.

"You have to agree with me on anything now." Anne said to him. They both laughed and clasped hands as they walked.

"It's just a shame we had to end the night early..." Anne said sadly.

"Well maybe we don't, look." Phillip said pointing to a moon lit lagoon in the distance.

"Come." he said to her leading the way.

It was beautiful. The moon shimmered against the water's surface beneath a starry night sky. No one was around to judge the couple or scowl upon them. It was only them and they cherished these moments.

"Hey look." Phillip said jogging to a tree where a tire swing hung. He sat in it just as Anne did in her ring when she would perform trapeze.

"Think I could be the next you?" Phillip said to her. She laughed as he awkwardly posed on the tire swing.

"Yeah... definitely." Anne joked. Phillip laughed and hopped out of the swing to rejoin her. They walked to the edge of the lagoon hand in hand admiring the view.

"This is beautiful." she said to him. Phillip took a moment to gaze upon her face as she looked towards the distance.

"You're beautiful." he said to her. Anne blushed and looked up at him. Phillip found his face naturally guiding its way to hers like a magnet. He felt his lips brush against hers and she responded passionately back. He felt his hands lock around her waist as he tugged her closer to him. He felt so much love for her in this moment and wanted desperately to prove it to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground so that she was face levelled with him. The kiss began to grow intense and needy for the both of them, especially Phillip as he began to take off his coat.

"Baby..." Anne whispered slightly pulling away, but he held her closer wanting more of her and drove his mouth back to hers.

"Phillip..." Anne struggled to say as she attempted to pull away again but she was locked in his hold. "Phillip please..." Anne said, and he stopped instantly.

"Not tonight." she said to him resting a palm on his cheek.

"Ok." he said kindly without a sign of complaint. He smiled respecting her wishes and gently placed her back on her feet. He put on his coat again and straightened his tie.

"Shall we?" Phillip said to Anne holding out his arm. She smiled and took it letting him escort her home.

* * *

They stood just outside the porch of Anne's home embraced in each others arms.

"I don't want to leave you..." Phillip said nearly in tears.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at the circus." Anne said to him.

"That's too long." Phillip cried hugging her tighter. Anne sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Come live with meee." Phillip said almost moaning. Anne giggled.

"W.D would never let you take me from him without a fight." Anne said.

"You're worth a broken bone." Phillip replied. This made Anne laugh and she kissed his cheek.

"I need to go now." she said to him.

"No." Phillip protested holding her tighter.

"You gonna hold me here all night?" Anne asked him.

"Yup." Phillip said bluntly. Anne tried to wriggle her way out but he wouldn't budge.

"Uh you're like a big baby." Anne joked. "And you laugh like one too." she said tickling him on his back. Phillip released her and she ran for the stairs. He ran after her and captured her from behind. They both laughed and fell to the ground in each others arms.

"What's going on?" W.D said opening the door.

"Help me he won't let me go." Anne said through fits of giggles.

"Carlyle get your ass off of her." W.D said almost laughing himself. Phillip reluctantly released finally letting go and sat up on the steps.

"Alright now say your goodnights and get outta here Carlyle." W.D said to the pair. Anne sighed.

"Goodnight." she said to Phillip.

"Goodnight." he said back.

They shared one final kiss before Anne thanked him for the night and went inside. Phillip sat on the steps of the porch already missing his love. He blew her a kiss from outside before he ventured home.

* * *

 _:) Hope you guys liked this cute and cheesy chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**'Rewriting The Stars'**_

Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Really glad you are all enjoying it :) Hope you enjoy chapter 3... a little spice to the sweetness :))

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Phillip was seated in an office inside of the local bank. He had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes. Phillip was beginning to become impatient as he kept tapping his foot to the ground in time with the ticking of the clock that now red 5.00pm. He looked at his watch and sighed. He didn't even know why he was needed at the bank. He had just received word that it was of upmost importance that he attend a meeting, for what he did not know.

"C'mon... how long is this gonna take?" Phillip whispered to himself. He should be at the circus helping to set up and rehearsing tonight's routine not waiting in a bank all day.

After another long ten minutes the door finally swung open and in came Mr Crayne. He was a high ranked man who worked for the bank and a family friend of the Carlyle's.

"Uh Good Evening Mr Carlyle, sorry to keep you waiting." the middle aged man said reaching out his hand. Phillip took it in his own and greeted him with a smile as he came through the door and only then his smile quickly faded at the shock of a second person trailing behind him.

"Phillip..." his father said to him closing the door behind him. Phillip was shocked and confused to see his father.

"What are you doing here?" Phillip asked him slightly angry. He hadn't spoken or seen his parents since their conflict at the theatre. They hadn't even bothered to visit him in hospital while he was recovering after the fire. It had been weeks.

"Mind your attitude and sit down." Phillip's father ordered him. Phillip sat scowling at his father still wondering why he was here. Mr Carlyle sat down in the seat next to Phillip as Mr Crayne sat in the one behind his desk. He began to pull out some files and documents from the top drawer and laid them out on the desk.

"Your father had arranged this meeting in order to discuss financial business." Mr Crayne said to Phillip. "You see Mr Carlyle... you are legally the heir to your father's inheritance in other words, fortune and it has come to my understanding that this is no longer what your father wants as he has stated."

"Fine. Tell me what to sign. I don't care he can keep his money." Phillip said. He could feel his father staring daggers at him.

"You don't care? You don't care what happens to this familie's fortune?" his father said to him.

"No I don't. It means nothing to me." Phillip said back to him.

"Disgraceful." his father called him. There was a short silence that filled the room with tension.

"Here's the thing Mr Carlyle. As the only son of Mr and Mrs. Bryan and Elizabeth Carlyle, you are the only person they have listed who can legally claim the inheritance. If you do not do so then the money your family has worked so hard to earn will be returned to the bank." Mr Crayne said to him breaking the silence. Phillip was now very confused.

"Wait... but, I thought you didn't want me to have any claim?" Phillip said to his father.

"I want it to go to my son. MY SON. Not this "circus showman" who hangs around with freaks all day and gets too close with spooks." Mr Carlyle said. Phillip was speechless, actually he had many things caught on his tongue that he wanted to scream at his father that involved a lot of cussing. Had they been alone he would have no hesitation to say what he wanted so desperately to. His father had never even seen a single show and yet he had a clear picture of how much he hated it. Phillip felt insulted.

"I'd like to leave." Phillip said rising from his seat.

"No stay." Mr Carlyle said grasping his son's arm. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Fine, if you love the circus so much then so be it... that I can accept... but the spook... the girl, get rid of her. She must go. She is not good for you Phillip. I cannot believe you were so moronic as to risk your life for her in that fire. If you ask me she and all those freaks should have burned with the building... Find yourself a real woman up to your standards and the inheritance is yours." Mr Carlyle said finding himself pretty reasonable. Phillip was quiet, his blood silently boiling. He had never hated his father more then he did right now.

"Do we have an agreement?" his father said to him. Phillip leaned in close so that their noses were only inches apart.

"Never." Phillip said. He yanked his wrist from his father's grasp and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him. He couldn't stand to hear another word from his father's mouth. He couldn't even stand to be in his presence. He felt like punching him for everything he had said about his friends especially when it came to insulting Anne. He felt extremely protective over her and wouldn't let anyone stand between them, ever.

He could feel a lot of eyes on him as he walked through the lobby and into the elevator. People didn't even try to keep it subtle as they stared at him. He knew it wasn't because of how heated he was. It was because word had spread around ear to ear about the interracial couple who attended a show at the theatre _together_ last night. It seemed every one knew and every one disapproved. Phillip didn't care of course. Any comment or scowl that came with his relationship with Anne he knew they would tackle together.

"Phillip..." Phillip heard as he exited the bank.

"Mother?" he said. His mother was standing at the end of the stairs that lead to the bank just outside a carriage. Next to her stood a young woman. No matter how angry he was at his father he couldn't resist saying hello to his mother. He had missed her over the past few weeks and he ran to greet her with a hug.

"Oh son..." she said to him hugging him back.

"How have you been?" she asked him worried for her son's health. She had heard about the incident at the circus and she stroked her finger above a small cut just above Phillip's brow.

"Great... how are you." Phillip said a part of him infuriated and another calm.

"You're not great, my poor boy." she said saddened by his faded bruised eye that you could barely notice anymore.

"Really mother it's nothing." he assured her.

"Where's your father? Did you speak with him?" she asked him.

"Yes." Phillip grunted.

"And?" his mother said.

"And what mother? I'm not agreeing to what he wants me to do. I could never. I don't care about fortune or inheritance or whatever he has to offer. I would rather die then be without Anne." Phillip said beginning to raise his voice.

"Shhh, shh!" his mother said placing a finger over his lips looking around at people who had begun to stare. She was bewildered and never predicted in a million years to ever hear her son confess such love for a different kind of woman.

"Listen son. You're not thinking clearly. You've taken too much smoke in your lungs and don't know what you're saying." his mother said.

"No mother I do know what I'm saying. Don't you understand? I love Anne." he stated.

"No. No you don't. You don't mean that. You were foolish to take her to the theatre with you... but overtime people will soon forget and with the help of marriage I'm sure they will forget fast." Mrs Carlyle said.

"Marriage? What are you talking about?" Phillip asked. His mother licked her lips and gestured to the solution standing next to her. The woman had skin that glowed and hair the colour of honey. She was dressed in expensive finery and had small pierced lips. Phillip had almost forgotten that she was there for she hadn't said a word or really done anything, not even react to what was going on. She was only listening and watching. His mother brought her forward.

"This is Vianca. Isn't she lovely dear? She has travelled all the way from France to be your bride."

Phillip's jaw dropped a little. Now he felt sick, angry and bewildered all at the same time.

"Now she doesn't speak much English thank goodness, if she had understood everything you had just said I'm afraid it could have jeopardised your engagement... luckily for you..." Mrs Carlyle said.

" _Vianca this is Phillip..."_ she spoke in French.

Vianca said nothing but gave Phillip a small smile as she reached out her hand. Phillip didn't dare to touch it. He was speechless and at the verge of tears. He felt hurt and betrayed. Had his parents truly lost all respect for him? Society, he didn't care about but his own mother? How could his parents do this to him he thought. Without a word but a quivering lip Phillip walked away not turning back to his mother's calls after him.

* * *

It was around 8.00pm when Phillip finally arrived at the circus and the show was nearly over. Phillip stood by the entrance watching the rest of the show from afar.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!" the oddities sang in unison. They paraded their stunts while singing every note to perfection. Phillip couldn't help but smile as he watched. He had contributed to create this show to be what it was today and he felt so proud of the oddities he was glad to be able to call his family. Phillip felt a tear slide down his cheek as he watched Anne swing back and fourth then leap while reaching for her brothers arms which received a standing ovation from yet another sold out audience. Phillip had forgotten what it was like to be apart of the crowd, to enjoy the show from this point of view. It was truly spontaneous.

* * *

The show ended and Phillip remained standing by the entrance of the tent watching as usual the oddities give autographs to excited little children. People walked past him and he didn't bother to thank them for coming this time.

"And where were you tonight Mr Carlyle?" Mr Bennet the critic asked.

"I was right here." Phillip said still feeling emotional about everything that had just happened to him.

"I would have thought you-"

"I'm not in the mood for any of your comments tonight Mr B... so please... Thank you for coming to the show but please just... leave." Phillip said not unkindly. Mr Bennet was at first surprised but nodded and wished Phillip a goodnight and left as he was bid.

When autographs were finished Anne had spotted Phillip standing alone by the entrance. She noticed the solemn look on his face and instantly knew something was wrong and she rushed over to him.

"Hey... are you okay?" she asked a teary eyed Phillip staring off into the distance with a lot on his mind. She heard Phillip sob a bit and instantly wrapped her arms around him as Phillip began to bawl. Phillip hugged her tightly as he cried into her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked him comforting him. A few of the oddities had began to crowd around and stare but Lettie was quick to usher them away. Even W.D left.

"Baby what happened?" Anne asked him stroking his back. Phillip held her tighter feeling confused as to why he allowed his parent's words and actions hurt him. He felt like he could face anything and anyone only a day ago and now he felt weak and fragile. He was meant to be the rock in this relationship, but now he was sinking.

* * *

Anne went back to Phillip's house and the couple sat on a sofa by a warm fire to have a chat. Phillip told her everything explaining to her that his parents had lost all respect for him because of their relationship. In no way did he ever speak as if it were all her fault, he never wanted Anne thinking that. It wasn't her fault or even his fault. It wasn't a fault at all, it was a choice and it was his parent's choice and their choice was made. Phillip told her everything... everything except for Vianca. It wasn't because he didn't want to, it was because he was too afraid. He was afraid to even mention her name or even picture her face. Only a few months ago he had imagined his perfect future with a perfect wife who looked like Vianca and now when he thought of that "perfect" future without Anne in it, it frightened him. He didn't know what was perfect then but he knew now, and perfection was sitting right next to him.

"And then I left..." Phillip said finishing the story. There was a short silence before any of them spoke. The fire crackled quietly along with the quiet. Phillip noticed a tear fall from Anne's eye.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Phillip asked her reaching his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against his chest quietly sobbing.

"I'm sorry..." she said to him.

"For what?" Phillip asked her.

"It's my fault... it's my fault you don't have any inheritance or claim... and now not even a family..." Anne said. Phillip felt his gut wrench at her apology. He had tried so hard not to make it out as if it were her fault and of course Anne was too humble. His heart throbbed at the thought of her thinking it was her own fault.

"Baby it's not your fault." Phillip said as a statement. "Don't ever think that it's your fault because it's not and it never will be. I love you so much... inheritance... claim? That all means nothing to me... but you, you mean the world to me." he said meaning it and kissing her head. Anne smiled and sobbed. This only made her cry a little harder. Her eyes were wet damping Phillip's shirt.

"But your family... I know what it's like to lose a family... I could never live with myself if I took them from you." Anne said to him softly.

"And I could never live without _you_. You and everyone in that circus... you're my family now and always." Phillip said. Anne smiled, her chin quivering. She tilted her head and pressed her lips to his feeling so much love for Phillip.

"I love you..." she said. Phillip teared up and smiled. It was the first time he had ever heard her say those words to him.

"I love you." he said back and crushed his lips to hers. The couple shared a passionate kiss feeling the energies between them connect. The kiss was needy, both of them wanting more and more of each other until Anne was laid on her back atop of the sofa and Phillip was on his knees leaning over her. Their lips locked for a while until they were forced to break apart for air. They both caught their breath as they stared lovingly into each others eyes. Phillip caught a glimpse of outside the window and saw how late it was.

"Want me to walk you home?" Phillip asked her brushing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be able to leave you again." Anne said wrapping her arms around his neck. Phillip smiled.

"Me too." he said before he pressed his lips to hers again. The night became darker and Phillip and Anne slept on the sofa holding one another in each other's arms. This night was wonderful for the both of them but particularly difficult for Phillip as he tried his best to distract himself from his arousal beneath the covers. It took him a while but he found a way to become de-aroused. He thought of himself holding another woman, someone like Vianca instead and he fell to sleep with no trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Rewriting The Stars"**_

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait! My MacBook needed repairs and I just got it back yesterday! I'm so stoked that their are more and more viewers everyday who love this story! Enjoy Chapter Four, it's not as long as the others but it's still a good one :)

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Phillip awoke to streaks of sunlight streaming through the windows and to the sounds of birds chirping in harmony ready to greet the day. The sun was high accompanied by a clear blue sky that stretched for miles. The day brought a smile to his face. Anne was quietly sleeping wrapped in his arms. Phillip gazed at her thinking of how beautiful she looked even when she slept as he gently stroked his fingers through her hair. The sun rays glimmered against her skin making it look a lustful caramel colour. He pressed his lips to her forehead and held her a little tighter. He then gently kissed her cheek, then her other cheek, then her nose and then her chin trailing sweet, gentle kisses all over her face until her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning." Phillip said cheerfully arriving to her lips. Phillip dove in for a deep kiss but Anne only pecked his lips lightly, smiled and turned to her side so that her back was to him.

"Hey!" Phillip moaned laughing. "Wake up..." he said tugging her shoulder.

"Six more hours..." Anne teased.

"Don't make me wait that long..." Phillip pleaded to her.

"Hey, you didn't perform last night." Anne teased back pulling the covers up close to her nose and shutting her eyes once again. Phillip laughed and tugged her closer to him from behind. He pressed his lips to her shoulder tracing kisses along her back and then began to nibble on her ear which made Anne let out a cute giggle.

"Oh... I'm sorry did I wake you?" Phillip cheekily said resting his chin on her shoulder. Anne looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

To Phillip's surprise Anne turned over and crushed her lips to his.

"Woah." Phillip let out laughing before he was pinned on his back. Anne and Phillip locked lips and Phillip ran his hands all over her. He grasped her waist and pulled her over so that she was the one now pinned to the sofa. When the couple broke apart for air Phillip took a second to gaze upon her face.

"You're so beautiful." he said. Anne didn't even have time to react till their lips were reconnected and Phillip's hands were all over her again. He tugged at her shirt a little and made for her breast but Anne laughed and grasped his hands in her own. Phillip pouted and let out a depressing sigh.

"You need to earn it before you can go that far showman." Anne teased.

"Can I earn it by cooking you breakfast?" Phillip asked her cheerfully bringing her palms to his lips. Anne chuckled.

"It will be a good start." she said smiling at him.

"Strawberry pancakes coming right up!" Phillip said cheerfully. He kissed her one last time then rushed to the kitchen. Anne smiled after him.

* * *

The scowls came from many directions. Left, right, ahead, behind and even Phillip would say up and down as he and Anne walked through the town hand in hand.

"I always feel like everyone is staring at us..." Phillip said to Anne.

"That's because everyone _is_ staring at us." Anne said through a smile.

"I don't understand why so many people care? It's not like we're hurting anybody." Phillip said.

"Nope we are doing something far more unacceptable... we're rewriting the stars." Anne said to Phillip. Phillip stopped to beam at her before continuing along the path.

"We can't be the only interracial couple in this town." Phillip said. Both Anne and Phillip scouted the streets in hopes of seeing another couple like them but no luck, it was all dark with dark and light with light.

"I guess we're the first." Anne says sort of expecting to be so.

"That makes us even more special." Phillip said to her making her smile. Phillip opened the door that led into a diner. As he followed Anne inside they didn't make eye contact with anyone but they could feel every eye staring at them. Phillip grabbed Anne's hand and they seated themselves at an empty table by a window.

"Is this okay?" Phillip asked Anne. She nodded lifting her eyes to look at a man in the corner staring at the couple oddly. Phillip turned his head and as he did the man went back to reading his news-paper. He sighed and turned back to Anne.

"Hey... don't worry about it." He said to her smiling and grabbing her hand.

"Hello!"

Both Anne and Phillip jumped at the high pitched, cheerful greeting of a waitress standing next to them. She wore a pink uniform with a white apron, had bright red lipstick, short-curled blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Im Candy Lonnie Lutz and may I just say that I think it's a great thing what you two are doing..." the woman said. She had a Southern-American accent.

Anne and Phillip exchanged looks very surprised.

"It must be so exciting to break the rules with no fear of being outcasts. Look at you two, so sweet, I like sweet things that's why everyone calls me Candy instead of my real name Catherine. It don't bother me too much though, I like Candy better then Catherine anyway... Anyway what can I get you two?" Candy asked pulling out a pad and pencil. The waitress or Candy never even stopped to take a breath between her sentences Phillip noticed. Both Anne and Phillip were a bit shocked to ever hear those words come from a woman like Candy. it took them a while to respond to the very cheerful, thin and fast-spoken woman.

"Oh, uh... thank you." Phillip said smiling. "Uh we haven't actually had a chance to look at the menu-" Phillip said.

"Well that's alright! I can get you anything you like hmmm, oh I can whip you up a milkshake, a hotdog, perhaps some pizza oh I know! We make the best fried chicken in town!" Candy said beaming at Anne. Anne laughed knowing that the waitress did not mean to be racist or harmful.

"No that's quite alright, I'm actually a vegetarian so I'll just have a salad thank you." Anne said smiling.

"A salad, that's so boring and green and ugh just plain gross now ain't it?!" Candy said disgusted just by the thought as she stuck out her tongue like a child. "How about I make something fun like a salad full of sweets drizzled in chocolate sauce! How about that?" Candy asked getting closer to Anne. Anne looked over and smiled at Phillip who smiled back.

"Uh sure..." she said to Candy.

"Excellent and for you sir?" Candy said now turning her attention to Phillip.

"I guess I'll have the same." Phillip said.

"Uh perfect! Now you two wait right here won't be long." Candy said wondering off to the kitchen.

"Well... that was quite..." Phillip laughed. "I don't even know what to say."

"Interesting?" Anne said laughing with him finding his word.

"Yeah! Interesting... but in a good way." Phillip said. Anne sighed.

"If only everyone was like Candy Lonnie Lutz..." she said giggling.

"Then the world would be all unicorns and rainbows." Phillip replied.

* * *

After feeling too queasy to finish their meals, Phillip and Anne left the diner thanking Candy on their way out who wished them all the sweetest happiness in the world before they left.

"Ok... I feel sick." Phillip said holding his stomach.

"Me too... that salad was maybe just a bit too sweet." Anne said bringing her hand to her mouth gagging at the thought. Suddenly Phillip leaned over to the side of the path and puked. Anne rushed to his side holding onto his shoulder and rubbing his back. The smell made her own stomach turn and she was afraid she was about to feel sick as well.

"You okay?" Anne asked him embarrassingly looking around at people who were already staring stare harder and in more disgust. Phillip raised a thumb without turning to face her as he was unable to talk.

"Phillip..." a concern woman said.

Anne and Phillip raised their heads to see his mother rushing their way and to Phillip's biggest fear, the same young French woman trailing not too far behind.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank's for reading everyone! Will definitely update soon! What did you guys think of the character Candy?! Would you like to see her appear again in future chapters? Be sure to leave reviews :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone yes I am still alive XD I'm so sorry for the really long wait! I am a very busy person and I can't make any promises unfortunately that it won't be like this all the time :/ I promise I will do my best to update as soon as possible in the future. It also can take a while to figure out what's going to happen next so you're all welcome to give me ideas or things you would like to see happen.

Thanks and enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"Oh no" Phillip said in fear as his mother and Vianca were rapidly approaching from down the street. His worst nightmare had stepped its way into reality. Phillip stood up and collected himself as he turned to Anne.

"How about I meet you back at the house?" Phillip asked in a rushed and desperate sort of way. Anne grabbed his hand with her right and stroked his cheek with her left.

"No, rewrite the stars remember? That includes your parents. I'm not gonna run this time, I'll stand by your side always." Anne said to him grasping his hand. Phillip struggled to hold back tears. He had never felt so proud of Anne, he would've kissed her had he not barfed just moments ago. As his mother and his biggest fear came closer Phillip began to panic as he began to feel sick again. _'No._ _Not this way.'_ he thought to himself. He didn't want Anne finding out he was "apparently engaged" this way, especially from his ruthless and brutal mother. It could ruin everything...

"Anne, you know I love you, but please can you please just go back to the house." Phillip said pleadingly to her. Phillip could tell that she felt slightly hurt.

"But, I thought that-" Phillip could now hear the sound of his mother's heels coming closer and his heart was racing.

"Just go now please!" Phillip said which accidentally came out harsher then he intended with an unintentional light shove. Anne was bewildered and Phillip was shattered by the hurt look on her face.

"Ok..." said the faintest whisper from Anne through a pout. It broke his heart to see she was at the verge of tears when she turned and prodded away. Instantly Phillip made to run after her just as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Darling." his mother said greeting him and pulling him into her arms.

"Mother..." Phillip said hugging her back puzzled at what he had just done. He peeked over his mother's shoulders and saw that Vianca was staring at them almost as if she were observing which Phillip found slightly creepy.

"Oh you poor thing, are you ill?" his mother asked gesturing to his accident.

"No mother I'm fine... just a bad salad, uh, what...what are you doing here?" Phillip asked skimming from her to Vianca.

"You remember Vianca yes, my love? I've been showing her around town and introducing her to our friends as she is yet to be the newest addition to the Carlyle family." his mother said cheerfully bringing Vianca forward as if their entire conversation that day at the bank had never happened. Phillip's eyes narrowed as he grumpily sighed.

"Mother how many times do I have to tell you, it's never going to happen!" Phillip was close to yelling in her face. His mother looked around the streets at people who's heads had shot up at the rise of Phillip's voice and Phillip could tell she was mad.

"Now you don't want to cause a scene in the middle of town Phillip, I've had it up to here with you and believe me when I say... you don't want me to lose my temper." his mother said sternly to him. For a short moment Phillip and his mother had an angry stare off which quickly ended with his mother's victory. He did his best to calm himself down. His mother had always had a controlling and strict authority over him ever since he was small, and it seemed she still had it.

"I'm sorry..." Phillip said looking towards the ground. His mother smiled.

"That's better, now that wasn't too hard was it?" His mother asked him. The truth was Phillip didn't know who that apology was for, the words were at the tip of his tongue and he just had to say them.

"Right, now, will you be joining us for the rest of the day?"

Phillip looked from his mother to Vianca then turned his head to see that Anne had disappeared somewhere. He desperately wanted to say no and run to find her but his mother gave him a look that gave him no choice. He slowly nodded and joined the two women on the perfect afternoon that he had meant to spend with Anne.

* * *

The sun was getting very low now and the outline of the moon was just visible to the eye. It was now shop number 23 and outfit number 54. Phillip had been dragged all around town by his mother who took Vianca into every clothing store to shop for new fancy gowns, headwear, jewellery, footwear and for some perfect pampering. Phillip was not enjoying this trip at all. He sat in the waiting area with his chin in his palm next to his mother as they waited for Vianca to come out of the dressing room. She was accompanied by a woman who worked at the store who practically begged to help Vianca change into a beautiful and rather expensive gown that the sales attendant just knew she would dazzle in. Phillip looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was heading on to 6.00pm.

"How much longer is this whole shopping thing going to take?" he asked his mother.

"Patience Phillip. Shopping is a women's pleasure. We can never leave a store without finding the perfect dress." his mother replied. Phillip subtly rolled his eyes and got on his feet.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked grabbing his wrist and demanding an answer.

"Relax, I'm just going to look around." Phillip said to her. She nodded and released his arm. Phillip sighed and walked off. Philip couldn't sit in that chair any longer and just had to get away. The store had a lot of variety for men and women. He ran his hand across the line of tuxedos hanging on the racks and stopped to pull out a fancy black one, similar to the one he wore when he first met Anne. He smiled at it thinking back on the memory of when he first laid eyes on an angel then saddened picturing the look on her face when he had practically told her to go away.

"Looking for anything in particular sir?" a young woman asked him causing him to jump back into the present.

"Uh no... I was just... I'm fine thank you." he said putting the tux back.

"Black is traditional but we have many other colours if you would prefer another, we have white, blue, grey and even green if you're looking for something different." the woman said gesturing to all the different tuxedo's.

"Oh, uh, no... I already have too many, I could have one for every different occasion" Phillip said chuckling. The woman smiled and laughed with him.

"But judging how special _this_ particular occasion is wouldn't you want a brand new one?" she asked him.

"Sorry?" Phillip asked her, his smile fading a bit.

"Well I mean, most wealthy men usually tend to purchase a new and fresh tuxedo for their wedding." she said to him. Phillip's smile faded all together as the woman took notice of this.

"Well... I mean, I'm sure you could show up in a second hand tuxedo and still look as fabulous as ever but... I'm sorry, I just assumed since your fiancé is getting a new wedding dress... then I just thought that you would..."

"I'm not getting married..." Phillip said softly interrupting her. The woman gave him a very confused look.

"Oh, but... well this is awkward." the woman said to Phillip finding it a bit funny. "I'm sorry, that woman over there told me that you were engaged to the beautiful French lady in the dressing room," she said pointing over to his mother.

"Is that so?" Phillip asked her angrily looking at his mother.

"Yes she must have her facts wrong, well I'll leave you to it then have a good day sir." the woman said walking away from him. Phillip watched Vianca exit the dressing room in a beautiful cream-white gown that made her skin glow. He watched his mother react in awe as everyone around her admired the perfect fitting dress. She looked over to him and waved for him to come over. Phillip absently walked over empty headed.

"Doesn't she look beautiful dear," his mother said holding his shoulder admiring Vianca. Vianca looked at him cautiously as if she could understand his mother's words. Phillip didn't have a thought on how she looked as he ran his eyes over her not gaining any opinion until... their eyes met for the first time and Phillip felt a feeling inside of him grow. He could see through her eyes and right into her soul. He could sense there was sadness and a lot of pain. He was surprised and grew sympathetic for her not having a clue why. He didn't even know anything about her, besides her name and that she was from France.

"Well, I think that answers it." Phillip's mother said rather satisfied and Phillip realised he was staring for much longer then he should have. Both Phillip and Vianca averted eye contact insecurely and looked away from each other.

"I have to go." Phillip said to his mother. He picked up his coat from the seat and set to walk out of the store.

"No no no, wait. I have booked a reservation for us at the pi'er restaurant. Please Phillip, I would love, _we_ would love it if you would join us for dinner." his mother told him. Phillip looked to her then to Vianca who walked back into the dressing room to change.

"If I come, will you allow me to say what I need to say and respect my wishes?" he asked her. Phillip's mother cupped his cheeks.

"Of course I will." she said to him. Phillip didn't believe her for one second.

"Alright then." he said to her.

* * *

The restaurant was exquisite with nice cuisine, chandeliers and a menu that served the most expensive varieties of food. Phillip sat across from his mother and Vianca feeling a bit anxious.

"So, how are things?" his mother asked.

"Fine..." was all Phillip could think of saying. He noticed Vianca was looking at him and he picked up a menu and looked over the many different dishes to distract himself from looking back at her while his mother began to rummage through her handbag.

"This is for you." his mother said pulling out a thick book. "It will help you to learn to speak French." she added. Phillip looked it over and set it aside without a thank you.

"May I take your order?" A waiter asked approaching their table with a pad and a pen.

"Oh yes I will please have the pasta salad, and what did you went dear?" his mother asked Vianca in French.

"J'aurai le meme." Vianca sweetly replied. Phillip realised this was the first time he had actually heard her speak and it came a bit of a shock to him.

"She will have the same please," his mother kindly said to the waiter.

"And for you sir?" the waiter asked.

"Oh I'll just have the same as well." Phillip said with a smile.

"Alright three pasta salads coming up." the waiter said leaving a bottle of champagne and three glasses on the table.

"Phillip if there is anything you would like to ask Vianca I can happily translate for you." she said to her son. "Or if you would like to give the book a go-

"Uh, no thanks." Phillip said awkwardly. His mother was the type to translate _"How are you?"_ into _"you're charming."_ and he certainly didn't want his mother to lead Vianca on. A while of silence passed with no words spoken or even any looks exchanged. All Phillip could think about was Anne. Her face when he had practically told her to go away was one that Phillip hated to see, he hated himself for being the one who caused it. What was he going to say to her when he would see her again? He felt so horrible, he would drop to his knees and beg her for forgiveness if he had to.

"Beth, Phillip." A voice said. Phillip looked up to see a blonde haired chapping young man about Phillip's age headed their way with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Hello William." his mother said standing up to greet him. Phillip acknowledged him with a nod.

"Phillip you remember William don't you from when you were kids?" his mother asked.

Phillip nodded remembering him some. He recalled how much of a prick he was.

"It's been a while." William said.

"Oh all too long my dear."

"You still look the same, maybe a bit wrinklier but you still have that same grumpy look." William said laughing and sipping at his wine to Phillip. Phillip picked up his own glass snd slurped it down wishing he was anywhere else.

"Who is this lovely lady and where did you find such a beauty?" William asked gesturing to Vianca.

"Oh this is Vianca Phillip's bride to be." Beth said cheerfully. "She came all the way from France to pledge her love to my son."

"Uh, finally put the trash out aye?" William said referring to Anne. Phillip's blood had been boiling all morning and only now did it overflow. He rose from his seat as he raised his fist and struck William across his face drawing him to the ground.

William cursed as he hit the ground clutching his bruised jaw. Gasps withered from every mouth in the room as Philip's mother looked at him jaw dropped, her hand to her mouth.

"Phillip..." she whispered in dismay. Phillip had no time to react as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by William who pummelled at him. Phillip felt the weight of Will on top of him as he endured his hard strikes to his face.

"You wanna sleep around with that spook be my guest! But you never lay your hands on me!" Will yelled pinning Phillip to the ground. Phillip managed to wriggle out of his hold and soon became the dominant one. He punched Will so hard blood began to gush out of his nose, he was sure he had broken it.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls my girl trash! If I ever hear you say it again I'll kill you!" Phillip warned. He stumbled up on his feet grabbed his coat and walked out of the restaurant bruised and bloodied.

* * *

"Anne!?" Phillip called as he rushed up the stairs of the porch of hers and W.D's apartment.

"Anne please open up" Philip said as he banged the door knocker. "Anne!"

The door swung open and W.D stood in the doorway -not friendly.

"Uh... hi W.D... Is... is Anne here?" Phillip asked softly calming down a bit.

"What do you want?" W.D asked sternly. Phillip breathed heavily and sadly.

"I just need to talk to her..." Phillip said stepping forward, W.D was quick to block his way.

"Don't you have a wedding to plan?" W.D asked. Phillip stopped motionless.

"You think we wouldn't find out? We may be black... but news such as that spreads even to the darkest of places." W.D said. "When was you planning on telling us Carlyle?"

Phillip was speechless and crushed. So many thoughts and emotions spun through his mind he was sure he would explode.

"I...I..." Phillip stuttered. "I can explain." he finished desperately.

"I don't think so Carlyle. I thought you were different, I thought you actually cared about my sister... I thought finally you were one of the good ones... you know you actually gave me hope" W.D snorted chuckling at his own words. "But you're just like every other white bastard in this town, now get the hell out of here." W.D ordered.

"Please W.D I'm sorry. I made a mistake, please... please let me see Anne." Phillip pleaded.

"No. You don't deserve my sister." W.D said. Desperate to see Anne Phillip made for the door.

"Please I just have to see her."

Phillip was jerked off his feet as W.D pushed him with much force to the ground not letting him anywhere near his sister.

"You fucked up Phillip, big time." W.D said before he slammed the door in Phillip's face. Phillip leaned up on his elbows motionless on the porch feeling... nothing. Now that he didn't have Anne he had nothing, felt nothing...


	6. Chapter 6

**_'Rewriting The Stars_**

 _Authors Note: Sorry for the looonnngg wait! I've been super busy. Here's another chapter. Sorry it is a short one but I hope you guys still enjoy x_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

That night Phillip had laid in bed just staring up at the ceiling contemplating what he had done.

 _'I should have told her... I should have just trusted her... I do trust her... more than anyone, so why were you afraid?'_ he thought to himself. He grabbed a pillow and buried it to his face hating himself.

 _'Idiot'_ he thought.

Phillip laid awake until the sun crept through the curtains, it was just nearing 6.00am and Phillip was quick to get up skipping breakfast and heading out the door for the circus rehearsal. He hadn't even bothered to change his clothes or clean himself up, so much had happened hygiene and nutrition was the last thing on his mind. He sprinted to the docks where he saw the entrance to the tent flapping wide open where he could just make out Lettie, Tom and the others laughing amongst themselves. The sign was out that read "Welcome to the circus! 6.00pm! $10.00 admission!" Phillip felt nervous. He entered the tent and as he did laughter stopped and everyone turned to look at him, not the same respectful way they used to, now it was in almost a disgusted and displeasing way.

"Hi..." Phillip choked.

"Phillip." Lettie snorted. Phillip stepped inside and everyone turned away from him. He looked around for Anne who was nowhere to be seen and felt his heart drop.

"Where's Anne and W.D?" he asked. Everyone looked up at him wondering how he had the nerve to ask such a thing.

"Well what did you expect Phillip? I'll go home have a good night's rest and then everything will be fine in the morning? That's not the way reality works Phillip." Lettie said to him.

"You really hurt Anne, you're lucky that _we_ even showed up..." Tom said. Hearing this struck Phillip hard as he felt really hurt.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I-"

"You're apologising to the wrong people Phillip." Lettie said. She then stood up with the others and they all proceeded to rehearsal.

Phillip felt his gut wrench. None of this would have happened if he had just been honest with Anne, and put his foot down to his mother.

* * *

Some time later Phillip had gone home. He took a shower and put on his costume for the night. When he looked in the mirror he realised his face was practically hammered with cuts and bruises, but he didn't care, he deserved it.

When Phillip arrived back at the circus it was nearing the evening and everything was in preparation.

"Alright lets go!" Phillip called out doing his best to stay strong for the circus, just like Barnum had taught him, the show must go on no matter what. Everyone came out of the changing room in costume and Phillip's heart sunk at the sight of Anne coming out with the family dressed in her purple attire and pink wig. Phillip felt a spark light up in him.

Was she here to take him back?

He ran over to her but just as he got within a meter W.D stepped in front of her.

"Did I not make myself clear last night?" he said to Phillip harshly.

"It's okay W.D... just give us a moment..." Anne said politely. W.D gave Anne a reassuring nod and went over to rehearse with the others leaving Phillip and Anne alone. They stood only a short distance apart. Phillip just looked at her for a while feeling a heartache of guilt. Her eyes were red and he could tell she had been crying and she could scarcely look at him.

"Anne..." he said sympatheticall stepping forward.

"No Phillip." she said taking a step back. Phillip stopped motionless.

"Anne I'm so sorry I-" he began.

"Look... I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your family and... whoever else..." Anne said slightly trembling, she looked to the ground and Phillip's heart broke seeing her about to cry.

"I'm just here to work. I only came back because I love the circus, I love performing and I love everyone here as if they were my own family." Anne said.

"What about us?" Phillip asked tearfully. "I love you Anne." he said. Anne sighed grabbing her arm nervously and avoiding Phillip's eyes.

"I loved you too... but you lied to me... you kept things from me and you even shoved me away..." Anne said bursting into tears and finally looking up at Phillip. Phillip felt his heart being shattered. He quickly stepped forward to grab Anne into his arms but she backed away.

"No Phillip... please... just stay away from me." she said wiping her tears from her eyes and walked away to join the others to rehearse.

Phillip had never felt more depressed in his life. He had just lost his true love. His only love. He felt tears streaking down his face as his lip began to quiver.

 _'No.'_ he thought to himself as he wiped the tears away from his eyes and straightened his suit. "The show must go on." he whispered as he went over to rehearse.

* * *

 _Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter although it was rather short. Sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be up soon x Be sure to leave reviews_

 **-** C


End file.
